Ramen, Christmas, and Mistletoes oh my!
by Dawnaven
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Ayame is feeling mischievious and put up a mistletoe at the entrance of Ichiraku. Unfortunately for Team Kakashi Hinata and Kiba, they have to put up with it. NaruKakaSasuSaku NaruHinaKiba. Dedicated to Kawaii IceCream.


**Dedicated to: **_Kawaii IceCream_

_**Ramen, Christmas, and Mistletoes oh my!**_

It was nearing Christmas (meaning it was Christmas Eve), one of those few times where Konoha ninjas were laid back and anticipating one of the most celebrated holidays of the year. Everyone loved Christmas; it was the time where you could spend time with your family. Of course, Sasuke was not one to do those kinds of things, you know, since his family is dead and all?

Well, he was in a bad mood (like he always is), and Sakura (who was walking next to him with Naruto on her other side) wondered why he had to be so sour when it was Christmas Eve. Naruto, who was craving for more of his beloved ramen (the one thing he loved other than Hinata), was whining for some, but Sasuke was being sour and acted like he had a stick up his ass so Naruto had to wait more.

Sakura sighed; her teammates were such a handful. Being 18 now, she expected Sasuke and Naruto to get along more. Unfortunately for her, they would never stop bickering with each other.

"Sakura-chan! I want some ramen! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined, and Sasuke hit Naruto on the head after Sakura had ducked for him.

Hands shoved in her pockets of her coat, Sakura rolled her eyes, and she did _not_ like cold weather. And Sasuke and Naruto's bickering did not help it either. "Naruto, just shut up. We're going there now."

That shut Naruto up, and he obeyed like he was a good little boy (which he was not). Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, irritated with Naruto and wondering why he ever let himself be dragged back by Naruto and Sakura.

They were actually supposed to go to a few stores to buy some gifts for their friends, but Naruto's stomach got in the way. Which was why they were now changing direction and going to Ichiraku.

When they got to Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi was already there (which was weird because they swore they had left him at the Hokage's office).

"One miso ramen please!" Naruto shouted, jumping onto the stool at the bar, waiting for his precious ramen that was sacred (besides Hinata).

"So Sakura, are you done with your Christmas shopping?" Kakashi asked politely, though he couldn't care less if she was done or not.

"Tea please." Sasuke muttered into his hands that were folded and propped on the table.

Sakura didn't answer and looked back at the owner of the shop (she swore his name was Teuchi, though she couldn't be sure) and said, "Seafood ramen please." She said politely, nodding at the man.

Ayame, the Teuchi's daughter, felt a little mischievous and went to hang some mistletoe at the entrance of the shop, knowing Team Kakashi would go out soon, since hardly anyone else was here on this cold wintry evening.

Kakashi was reading his book of porn again, giggling at some parts and blushing at others. Sakura rolled her eyes at him, waiting for her ramen to come. Naruto was bouncing in his seat, wanting the old man to cook the ramen faster. Sasuke sighed, knowing that it did not take that long to make simple tea.

When they're food (and drink) were there, they began to eat (and drink) after a loud "Itadakimasu!" from Naruto, and a quieter one from Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi continues to read his book of porn. Surprisingly or not, Naruto was already on his third bowl. _**(o.o;)**_

Then, Hinata comes walking in with Kiba an immediately she notices the mistletoe. With an "eep!" she blushes and steps out of the mistletoe range. Unfortunately, Kiba notices the mistletoe to, and having had a crush on Hinata since Genin days he wanted a kiss.

"Hinata." He said grinning. Hinata's blush grew deeper, and Naruto turned from his food hearing her name. He saw the mistletoe and Kiba and Hinata, and knew what was going to happen. "I knew you don't love me!" He shouted. The rest of Team Kakashi looked to the entrance of Ichiraku.

Sasuke and Sakura watched with amusement, but Naruto was pissed, Hinata was _his_ and no one else. Hinata loved Naruto too, but unfortunately this mistletoe has some type of jutsu that made the two people stay under the mistletoe until they kiss.

Kiba leaned forward, and kissed Hinata on the cheek. Hinata gave an "Eep!" and fainted. Kiba, being the caring teammate he is, was going to take home, but Naruto jumped forward to get her instead. With the intention of following after Kiba, he went. And so did Sasuke and Sakura…

Now what happened was since Kiba and Hinata was done with their kiss, the mistletoe was ready for the next two people…but it wasn't two, it was three. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were stuck under the mistletoe, and had no idea who to kiss.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "I'm not kissing that bastard, Sakura, you kiss us!"

Sakura glared at Naruto, a blush covering her cheeks, "No! You kisses Sasuke before so you kiss him again!"

"I thought you loved Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, not wanting to kiss Sasuke.

"Well I'm not going to kiss you!" Sakura said, frustrated with the situation.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured, and leaned over to kiss Sakura on the lips. Sakura stared in shock, and in a few seconds Sasuke turned to Naruto and pecked him on the cheek.

Kakashi chuckled at their predicament; he knew the mistletoe would not let them go with out Sakura and Naruto kissing. Ayame giggled, staring at Kakashi and wishing she could get a chance to kiss him.

Noticing they still couldn't move, Sasuke said, "Sakura, just hurry up and kiss him."

Sakura grimaced, and kisses Naruto on the cheek, wiping her lips on her coat sleeve immediately. Naruto immediately bolted after Kiba, who must be halfway there to the Hyuuga compound. Sasuke walked slowly home, but Sakura turned and remembered the bill they had to pay.

"Ugh!!! Naruto you idiot!" She screamed, and he probably heard her from where he was halfway across the village.

Slamming her weeks pay on the counter, she turned to leave, and Kakashi was too. Unfortunately, they both got stuck under the mistletoe.

"Eh?!" Sakura screamed, "There must be some kind of age limit for the mistletoe! Ten years and less!"

"Aw, that hurts Sakura." Kakashi pouted, putting away his book. Pulling down his mask quickly, he pecked her on the lips, pulled up his mask, and poofed out of there.

Sakura stood there shocked, having experienced three kisses from three different men all in one night in less than 10 minutes.

This was really one hectic Christmas.

_**(A/N: So, this is dedicated to **_Kawaii IceCream _**because she is an awesome authoress and requested this. Also…she said she was going to make something for me lol. Well, if your reading this people, you might as well review too, right? And…I'll update another of my stories…eventually…)**_


End file.
